


this will do

by orphan_account



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sad Fluff, resolution what resolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aleks investigates the recent lack of affection between himself and Brett.





	this will do

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I don't write a lot so I'm sorry, and I have no idea what this is so I'm double sorry.  
> (I've never written a fic in my life, that's how desperate I was to have something new in the HundarHD tag lmao)
> 
> *not beta'd!

Aleks had been noticing it recently. He and Brett were usually pretty affectionate, but lately the older man had been distancing himself. Not a lot, just little by little, but it’s starting to bother Aleks.  
  
He wouldn’t go so far as to call himself needy, even though he knows he can get just a _bit_ jealous when someone else is on the receiving end of Brett’s praise or affection or attention. He tries not to be that way. Lately, though, Brett has been a lot less handsy with him on and off camera, and he’s pretty damn determined to get to the bottom of it.  
  
He works up the will to confront Brett about it one day, walks right into the man’s office, then realizes he has no idea how to broach the topic. Will he sound insanely needy or stupid? Probably. But he’ll sound even more stupid if he doesn’t come at it in a chill, discreet manner. He stands in front of Brett’s desk and shoves his hands in his pockets (Brett paying him no mind, always working) and clears his throat.  
  
Brett looks up from his laptop.  
  
“What’s going on between us?” Aleks says. Regret follows immediately, and the blond momentarily hopes he didn’t ask that dumbass question out loud, that he’ll have a chance to say something that won’t make him sound like an angry girlfriend.  
  
Brett just gives a little laugh, looking confused, and says, “What? I don’t know, you tell me.”  
  
So, he did ask the question aloud. He hesitates. “I just mean… dude, look, you’ve been kind of distant lately—”  
  
“Aleks, we hang out all the time.”  
  
“No, I just mean—are you mad at me or something? I feel like we’ve been,” he sighs and decides to bite the bullet, “I don’t know, less close?”  
  
The bastard just raises an eyebrow at him. Aleks wonders if he’s going to have to keep talking in circles forever, because Brett’s only response is, “I’m not mad at you.”  
  
“Then, like, what’s up? You know I’m cool with hugging and shit, right?” It isn’t really a question, but Aleks can’t think of any other way to phrase it. How much more plain can he get? Brett used to give him hugs. Aleks likes hugging Brett. There has been a distinct lack of Brett hugs. Therefore: problem.  
  
The older man puzzles through that for a moment. “You’re upset with me… because I’m not hugging you enough?”  
  
Brett’s stupid voice can be so condescending, and in this instance it pisses Aleks off. “Yes! No. I just thought I might have done something that made you want more space, but if I was wrong let’s just forget this.”  
  
“You know very well why I’ve been putting space between us, Aleks.”  
  
He honestly wishes he did, but the blond has no idea what Brett’s talking about. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Brett,” he says. “I’m being serious. Tell me why you’re mad so I can apologize.”  
  
“I’m _not mad_ , dude. If you need me to spell it out for you, I will, but I really thought you knew this shit already. I’ve been laying off of you because of how I feel about you. I don’t want to make anything awkward or put myself in an awkward position.”  
  
Well, shit. “What? Wait, _what_?”  
  
“You cannot honestly tell me you didn’t know that.”  
  
“I’m honestly telling you that I was not aware of that,” Aleks says. “What about how I feel about you?” Maybe Brett’s confession should make Aleks feel less awkward about confronting the man over hugs, but it really just makes him more nervous. If he’s misreading the situation, he’s going to regret it.  
  
But his doubts evaporate when Brett says, “I wasn’t sure how you felt about me, so I wanted to give you space.”  
  
“Well now you know.”  
  
Brett rubs at the bridge of his nose and takes a minute to reply. “Now I know, but I’m still in a relationship. I know that might feel unfair to you…”  
  
Aleks feels like something’s dropped in his gut. Five minutes ago, he wasn’t aware that Brett even liked him in that way. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but he isn’t entirely surprised. “I get it.”  
  
There’s a few beats of silence between them, and even though Aleks feels a little prickly, he’s not angry at Brett. He can’t be. And he knows Brett’s not angry at him. He starts to plan how to make his escape when Brett stands up and walks around his desk towards him.  
  
He raises his arms and slowly moves to wrap the Russian in them. It’s a sweeter, longer hug than usual, and Aleks feels himself melt into it. He rests his head on Brett’s shoulder.  
  
"I can't give you much more than this."  
  
He decides that this will do.


End file.
